


It Only Took a Moment

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings





	It Only Took a Moment

For their one year anniversary Kylo had bought Hux tickets for the same music festival that they had met at the year before.

It hadn’t been a romantic start, Hux had slipped in the muddy line up to the bathroom and had grabbed Kylo in an attempt not to fall. All he had done was pants Kylo as he had slid down onto his own ass. Kylo had been furious, but Hux was cute, so after arguing over who was to blame, Hux stating that it was Kylo’s fault for standing so close, Kylo had finally given him his plaid over shirt to wrap around his waist to cover the muddy spot. Hux had bought him an overpriced bottle of vitamin water as a peace offering.

After spending the day together Kylo had gotten his number and never regretted it.

Today Hux was wearing that same over-shirt wrapped around his thin waist as it had been that day, only making his sheer doe brown muscle shirt stand out a little more. There was a smudge of golden lipstick on his bottom lip that matched the golden rim on his oversized black sunhat. It set off something in his hair, making him look like he was the fall. Hux cashed in on that too, taking photos looking bored and sad in fall tones and getting money for plugging overpriced clothing.

Kylo was normally behind the camera now instead of his friend Phasma, and Kylo didn’t mind one bit.

Although they both had a habit of being difficult, they worked well together. They liked the same music, mostly indie-rock and folk, they both ran blogs, Hux was fashion and Kylo’s nature photography. Although that was shifting to also include Hux.

Only the week before they had done a set of tasteful nudes in the forest of Kylo’s mom’s place.

He tried not to think of them now though, not when they were in public like this.

Hux pulled on his hand and they started for the closest stage, they were late for the music, but the morning had been full of distractions.

Kylo tried to walk faster than him, but his oversized hat flapped in his face as the wind caught it. He growled as he passed it back to Hux.

“I don’t know why you had to bring this.”

“Because you know how I burn.”

Kylo frowned, mostly because he had rubbed lotion into his back only an hour ago.

“Is SPF 120 not enough on its own?”

“Not unless you want to also be helping me put lotion on my peeling skin.”

There was a bite to his words that were softened by Hux squeezing his hand.

“I wouldn’t mind rubbing you down every night.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.”

There was the noise of the band starting up, and Hux hurried his steps. This was the same terrible band they had listened to the last time. They were playing when they had their first kiss.

The festival wasn’t even good, but it was perfect to them. It was full of memories and so there was a special feeling to it that Kylo wouldn’t have missed it for anything.

The first song started and Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s waist, swaying with him, as his hat bumped into Kylo’s face. Kylo put up with it because the awful music and the feeling of Hux in his arms sent shivers down his spine.

It had only been one year, but Kylo knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hux.

The song changed, or it may have changed. There was no pause, but the tune shifted. It slowed down just enough that Kylo could even pull him even closer, their dancing more of a slow grind. His hand rested in the middle of Hux’s back and he let it fall just a little lower.

Time felt like it was slowing down as he tilted his head enough to kiss Hux under his hat. His lips were soft and opened to Kylo without question. His mouth tasted like beer, but Kylo didn’t mind. He wanted to stay that way forever.

Hux finally pulled back and Kylo could see the gold lipstick was smudged. It was probably on him and he didn’t care in the least.

“Put me on your shoulders.”

Hux’s eyes lit up and Kylo knew in that moment he would deign him nothing.

Though Hux was thin, he was also heavier than he looked, it took a bit of effort but Kylo hefted him up, and held on tight. The band had moved into something faster, and Hux bounced slightly. It always made Kylo feel powerful and he hoped that Hux was feeling the same way.

Even when his shoulders and back started to burn he didn’t even care. It felt joyous to be there together.

It was too soon that the band finished and he bent down in the grass to let Hux off. Kylo’s hand slipping into the brown knit sweater he has on. In the pocket he found the ring box he had spent the last week carving and he held it out as Hux found his footing.

He could see the moment that Hux saw it, his eyes widening and his mouth opening silently.

“Yes.”

Hux said without taking it or hesitating.

“Will you marry me?” Kylo laughed out the question even though he had his answer.

He opened the box and let Hux see it.

“It’s made from a coin from your birth year.”

Hux further lit up as he took it and slipped it onto his finger.

“It’s perfect Kylo, I love it.”

Kylo’s knee was wet when he stood up and he tried to pull Hux into his arms, only to get another face full of hat. When it got into his way this time Kylo grabbed it and threw it as hard as he could, sending it off like a floppy frisbee.

“You owe me a new hat.”

“I’ll buy you one as soon as we got home.”


End file.
